


Wish

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [6]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Diana thinks about her wish.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.

A/n: guess who watched Wonder Woman 84 this weekend.

May contain spoilers for the movie but I tried to be vague.

\--

She means to tell him, she does but their time is so short and she thinks they have time, she wishes they had time.

But her wish had made her vulnerable, made her weak and she wasn't sure if it wasn't him that made her weak.

But she recalled the words he had said to her so long ago before he'd taken that plane away from her, 'You can save the world.' He had told her.

And so she gave him one last kiss and tried to find the words to tell him, but they caught in her throat as he pushed her gently away.

So she went, their lost child still held secret in her heart which he would always hold and she dared not look back because she knew that she would not be able to watch him leave her again.

And when it was over, when Barbara came to sit beside her in the wreckage Diana could not help her tears, could not hold her sorrows anymore.

Steve would never know about his son, she would never be able to tell him and her wish, her one desire burned in her heart still.

She had wished with all her heart that she might have her family whole and with her, but then why had only Steve Trevor come to her, why had her son not come too?


End file.
